Night Raid Guidebook
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Tertarik untuk mendaftar di organisasi pembunuh superkeren? Benci koruptor dan pejabat lalim? Sekarang saatnya membuktikan kemampuan dan tekadmu! Tatsumi akan membeberkan segala syarat dan segala tips agar kau tidak sampai kehilangan nyawa secara prematur gara-gara salah melakukan hal umum seperti menyebut Bos sebagai lelaki, memakan sarapan Akame, atau terlalu akrab dengan Bulat!


**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

 **Disclaimer** : Akame ga Kill! Takahiro Tetsuya

 **Genre** : Humor, Parody

 **Warning** : Kami telah mencantumkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaftar—atau setidaknya sekedar memahami—semua makhluk yang tinggal di organisasi bernama Night Raid. Segala macam cedera permanen, perut berlubang, atau sakit jiwa tidak menjadi tanggungjawab penulis. Terimakasih.

 **Note** : AR. Semua karakter di Night Raid masih hidup.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NIGHT RAID GUIDEBOOK**

Wanna some Teigu? Check Here!

.

.

KALAU AKU BUKAN ORANG BAIK, tidak mungkin aku menulis ini.

Menimbang bahwa organisasi yang dinaungi Tentara Revolusi, Night Raid, lama-lama makin terkenal seiring banyaknya rakyat yang membenci dan mengutuk dan mencaci dan memaki dan menghujat pemerintahan yang korup dan tidak adil, kurasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menulis apa saja yang mestinya kalian lakukan (dan yang TIDAK BOLEH kalian lakukan) di organisasi Night Raid, organisasi _**PEMBUNUH**_ (tuh, sudah kuCapsLock, bold, italic, dan underline) paling top sejagat raya.

Aku, Tatsumi, sebagai salah satu anggota berpengalaman—yeah, yang benar saja—merasa bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan kalian semua, kawan-kawanku yang berotak keji, calon pembunuh kelas atas, yang membeci pemerintahan zaman ini. Jika kalian memutuskan untuk melawan, maka tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melakukannya bersama 'teman-teman' yang 'dapat dipercaya'. Night Raid bisa jadi pilihan pertama kalian. Serius deh. Aku sudah menjadi anggota grup ini sejak setahun lalu dan kudengar mereka membuka perekrutan baru, jadi aku akan memberitahu kalian garis besarnya dulu.

Night Raid, sesuai namanya, adalah organisasi yang bertujuan memusnahkan kejahatan dengan cara MEMBUNUH pelaku kejahatan di malam hari, biasanya secara diam-diam. Kamu bisa pergi berkelompok atau individual, menetapkan satu atau beberapa target, menyelinap masuk, dan BUM! Aku nggak akan menjelaskan detilnya karena sebagian besar adegannya tidak bisa lulus sensor.

Selanjutnya, aku akan membeberkan syarat umum agar bisa diterima di organisasi ini. Berikut ini adalah syarat umum jadi anggota Night Raid berdasarkan bos kami, Jende— _Mantan_ Jenderal Najenda-san:

 **Satu: Anda harus bisa menjaga rahasia** (ya iyalah)

 **Dua: Anda tidak boleh menderita hemophobia** (tanyakan saja pada Paman Google)

 **Tiga: Anda tidak boleh takut berada di ruangan tertutup atau takut gelap, takut tikus, takut hantu, dan yang terpenting: TAKUT MATI** (apa ini bisa disebut jihad, Najenda-san?)

 **Empat: Anda harus pernah memiliki pengalaman membunuh** (kalau aku jadi kau, sebelum mendaftar Night Raid, aku akan memanggil anjingku dan mencekiknya. Itu sudah termasuk pengalaman membunuh, kalau kau tanya aku)

 **Lima: Anda harus bersedia mengabdi selama waktu yang ditentukan** (yang biasanya, sampai kau MATI)

Yey! Akhirnya aku bisa berhenti membacakan daftarnya. Tapi, kita akan sampai ke bagian yang paling rumit: mencoba memahami tiap makhluk yang bernaung di bawah organisasi ini. Merekalah pembunuh kelas atas, orang yang bisa membunuhmu bahkan tanpa kau sadari, tahu-tahu kau sudah mati. Makanya, jangan sekali-kali melakukan korupsi atau menyiksa orang-orang tak berdosa, Anak-Anak. Itu sungguh berbahaya dan bisa menyebabkan kematian prematur!

Maaf, aku banyak bicara. Sekarang, aku akan mulai menjelaskan satu-satu anggota dari organisasi kita yang ceria ini, dimulai dari abjad saja. Oke, mari kita mulai!

.

.

.

* * *

 **AKAME**

BADASS LEVEL: 11 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 10 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 9 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 8 dari 10

INNOCENT LEVEL: 10 dari 10

HUNGRY LEVEL: 12 dari 10

Aku harus membahas cewek yang satu ini. Ya, kenapa tidak? Akame adalah orang pertama di Night Raid yang berusaha membunuhku, orang pertama yang berpartner denganku, orang pertama yang memasak denganku, orang pertama yang melompati kepalaku, dan orang pertama yang melepas baju dengan _innocent_ -nya di hadapanku.

Tolong lupakan fakta terakhir. Kalau kau melihatnya sekilas, Akame 'hanya' gadis remaja biasa dengan rambut hitam panjang, mata semerah darah, kulit putih, dan pakaian yang agak-agak mirip seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan dasi (aku benar nggak, sih?). Jangan pernah tertipu dengannya. Dia bisa bergerak cukup cepat dan lincah untuk menghindari peluru. Permainan pedangnya sangat bagus, dan kalau kau tidak menghadapinya dengan niat membunuh, kau akan terkapar di tanah dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

Pokoknya, ingat-ingat ini: kalau kau sudah mendengar Akame mengatakan 'BUNUH' atau 'MUSNAHKAN' atau 'KUBUR', tergantung pada posisimu. Jika kau adalah rekan yang sedang bertugas bersamanya, kau tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menikmati popcorn. Kalau kau sedang jadi lawannya ... yah. Aku akan dengan senang hati membawakan karangan bunga untuk menghiasi makammu. Akame biasa bersikap acuh tak acuh pada anggota baru, kau tahulah, seperti sikap para senior saat Masa Orientasi Siswa. Tapi, sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian. Dia mula-mula akan memojokkanmu, tapi saat kau bisa melaksanakan misi dengan sukses (kami menyebutnya _pulang hidup-hidup_ ) dia akan memberimu senyum yang membuatmu merasa rikuh dan gatal. Akame juga asyik diajak latihan, kecuali kalau dia sedang menggunakan Teigu-nya.

Teigu Akame adalah sebuah pedang, nama lengkapnya ... (bolak-balik buku) _**Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame**_. Pedang samurai dengan bilah berwarna putih keperakan, gagang berwarna merah yang ditulisi mantera. Kalau kau tergores pedang itu sedikit saja, kau bisa mati. MATI, lho. Ini menguntungkan Akame karena ia tidak harus membuat luka fatal pada musuhnya. Cukup—sret, goresan kecil yang remeh, lalu pergi. Tak makan waktu lama, racun terkutuk tanpa penawar akan menjalari tubuhmu dan membuatmu kehilangan hidupmu. Instan sekali. Makanya, Jagoan, kalau kau mengagumi Murasame, cukup dilihat saja. Kalau disentuh, aku takut jarimu tergores pedang itu. Itu yang kami sebut mati konyol. Satu-satunya kelemahan Murasame yang kutahu adalah pedang itu tidak bisa bekerja jika musuh menggunakan semacam armor yang cukup tebal.

Akame sebenarnya berasal dari prajurit buatan di ibukota bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia dan adiknya, Kurome, mendapat perlakuan yang kejam, semacam permainan survival berujung kematian yang menyeleksi 'anak-anak berbakat'. Akame termasuk tim elit pembasmi musuh kerajaan saat itu, tapi dia dipisahkan dari Kurome, yang menjadi bahan percobaan obat-obat tertentu. Aku tahu. Kedengarannya lebih menyiksa daripada mengerjakan soal-soal matematika bersama guru super-tidak-toleran di jam terakhir, tapi begitulah keadaannya. Ketika Bos Najenda akhirnya merekrutnya, mata Akame terbuka pada kekejaman kerajaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengajak Kurome lari bersamanya, tapi adiknya tidak menerimanya. Tidak heran mereka berdua berusaha saling tebas tiap kali bertemu.

Sungguh hubungan kakak-adik yang mengharukan. Mirisnya, mereka berdua amat mirip. Nafsu makan Kurome sama besarnya dengan nafsu makan kakaknya, dan mereka berdua mempunyai Teigu tangguh berbentuk pedang. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menceritakan lebih banyak tentang sejarah masa kelam cewek bermanik rubi ini, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, kita akan terjebak di sini selama berhari-hari, dan halaman Microsoft Word akan terbuang terlalu banyak. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, baca saja _Akame ga Kill! Zero_. (Yeah, Pak Takahiro. Kenapa kau nggak membuat _Tatsumi ga Kill!_ saja sih?)

Akame bisa begitu serius di satu sisi, seperti predator yang takkan membiarkan mangsanya lolos. Di satu sisi lain ... dia benar-benar POLOS. Contohnya ... ehm, apa aku harus menceritakannya? Baiklah, salah satu dari banyak kejadian memalukanku di Night Raid, ketika ritsleting celanaku turun—itupun diingatkan oleh Su-san—dan Akame terang-terangan mengaku dia sudah melihatnya, tapi membiarkannya hanya karena mengira kalau kejadian itu adalah tren mode terbaru. Kemudian, dengan _innocent_ -nya dia berkata, "Mulai sekarang aku akan terus memperhatikannya." Tumbang sudah harga diriku sebagai pria.

Kalau menurutku sendiri, Akame terhitung cantik, tapi siapa sih yang mau kencan dengan cewek yang bisa membuat nyawamu melayang dengan kedipan mata? Oke, kalau kau tetap memaksa, aku tahu satu trik yang cukup ampuh untuk menarik perhatian cewek ini. Masakkan atau belikan dia sesuatu yang enak (diutamakan daging), dan tawarkan di depannya (atau cukup makan saja di depannya). Perhatiannya akan otomatis teralihkan. Dia mungkin akan berkata, "Itu apa?" atau "Apa rasanya enak?" kemudian "Boleh aku mencobanya?" Otomatis dia akan menganggapmu sebagai teman. Chelsea pernah mempraktekkannya dengan sebatang lolipop.

 _Oh, Tatsumi_ , kau mungkin bertanya. _Apa aku harus merayunya dengan makanan ketika dia lapar?_

Jawabannya: TIDAK. Menurutku, Akame _selalu_ lapar. Dia bisa menghabiskan dua mangkuk kroket nasi jatah Mine dan Sheele setelah menghabiskan miliknya sendiri dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Makanya, kalau kau bepergian bersama Akame, jangan khawatir tentang kehabisan ransum. Satu hal yang bagus tentang kebiasaan makan Akame yang heboh, dia hampir selalu menawarkan makanannya pada orang lain. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tetap kurus (baca: langsing) sementara aku yakin makanan yang dimakannya dalam sehari bisa seberat badannya sendiri. Mungkin semua kalori yang didapatkannya digunakan secara efisien dalam pekerjaan membunuh.

Dan akhirnya, fyuh, aku bisa berhenti bicara tentang Akame. Tapi ... aduh. Kurasa kita akan membicarakan satu karakter paling cetar dan memotivasi, Bulat, si Aniki.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BULAT**

BADASS LEVEL: 10 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 12 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 9 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 10 dari 10

GAY LEVEL: 8 dari 10

HANDSOME LEVEL: 10 dari 10 (Dia menyuruhku menuliskan 15 dari 10, tapi aku bersikeras dengan skorku. Ini pemberian maksimal yang bisa kutulis, Aniki!)

Pertama kali aku melihat dia, Bulat mirip seorang pegulat terkenal yang dipadukan dengan aktor televisi keren, serta dibumbui sifat ketua geng paling tenar dan ternama di sekolah-sekolah favorit. Begitulah dia. Makanya, kusarankan kau cuma memuji dia saat dia minta dipuji saja. Aku yakin Bulat merupakan salah satu manusia dengan kadar pede overdosis.

Tapi, orang ini memang memiliki hal yang patut dibanggakan. Pertama, tubuhnya luar biasa kekar. Otot perutnya bukan lagi sixpack, dia telah membuat revolusi dalam bidang perbinaragaan dengan mengembangkan otot eightpack, dengan lengan setebal tiang telepon, dan bahu selebar kerbau. Bulat biasa makan banyak, meskipun tidak menandingi Akame dalam hal kerakusan (baca: kelaparan). Bulat berlatih setiap hari, entah pagi, siang, sore, atau bahkan malam hari. Dia memang harus selalu seperti itu, sebab Teigu-nya adalah _**Akki Tenshin: Incursio**_. Aku tahu, nama yang keren kan? Aku juga terkesan saat melihatnya.

Incursio secara garis besarnya berupa satu set pakaian lengkap dengan pertahanan zirah yang sangat kuat, plus dengan senjata berupa tombak bermata raksasa bernama Neuntote, yang tidak akan kau temukan di toko busana manapun. Baju zirah Incursio cukup kuat untuk menahan berbagai benturan, bentrok fisik (tapi tidak bisa mencegah bentrok psikis) dan bahkan dapat membuat penggunanya tak kasatmata untuk sementara waktu, jadi cukup klop digunakan dalam misi pertarungan jarak dekat dan misi penyusupan.

Jadi, kali lain kau diinjak gajah, tertindih bebatuan di tebing, ingin meruntuhkan sebuah bangunan, atau mengintip di pemandian air panas cewek (yang SANGAT tidak kurekomendasikan), jangan khawatir! Incursio siap membantumu! Tapi, eits, tidak semudah itu. Incursio memberikan beban yang luar biasa bagi penggunanya, yang bisa menguras habis seluruh energi hidupmu. Jadi, karena itulah Bulat mesti berlatih meningkatkan staminanya tiap hari agar bisa menanggung beban Incursio. Teigu tersebut juga dibuat dari materi khusus yang berasal dari seekor naga superbuas yang hidup jauh di daerah utara, yang dapat beradaptasi di lingkungan manapun. Jiwa si naga masih hidup di baju tempur itu, jadi kalau dia tidak menyukai penggunanya—HAP! Kau akan mati. Akhir yang bahagia.

Hal lain yang (mungkin) bisa dibanggakan adalah penampilannya. Dia adalah orang terganteng di Night Raid kedua setelah aku (aku memastikan Aniki tidak berada dalam jarak dengar saat mengatakan hal barusan) dengan garis-garis wajah tegas, tubuh tinggi berotot, kulit kecokelatan terbakar matahari tipe penjaga pantai, dan rambut yang tertata aneh seperti jambul burung enggang. Pokoknya, satukan Will Smith, Chuck Norris, dan Logan Leman, maka kau akan mendapat sosok yang mirip dengan Aniki. Tapi, mungkin itu baru dari luarnya. Meskipun sangar, Aniki sangat baik hati, kecuali kau adalah musuhnya, tentu saja. Dia biasanya membunuh untuk pamer. Dan kalau kau merasa dirimu cukup ganteng (seperti aku, misalnya) jangan terlalu dekat dengannya saat latihan sekalipun. Percakapan pertamaku dengannya saja sudah seperti ini:

BULAT: "Namaku Bulat. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

TATSUMI: "Ah, aku juga."

LEONE: "Dia itu homo."

BULAT: "Hey, hey. Dia bisa salah sangka, kan?"

Aku nggak jamin kejadian yang lebih baik akan berlaku pada kalian, cowok-cowok pembunuh, kalau kalian berkenalan langsung seperti itu. Tidak. Kusarankan lebih baik kirim SMS atau lewat Facebook saja. Lebih aman.

Sebelum berada di Night Raid, Bulat berprofesi sebagai tentara kerajaan di bawah komando Jenderal Liver (aku nggak tahu tepatnya Liver atau River) dan dia dijuluki _Hyaku-nin Giri no Bulat_ , pembunuh seratus orang. Aku nggak yakin. Dia pasti sudah membunuh lebih dari itu. Jenderal ini dituduh sebagai orang jahat dan dipecat oleh pemerintah, hanya karena dia tidak mau menerima uang suap. Bulat mati-matian membelanya, tapi si jenderal dibawa pergi saja. Orang-orang akhirnya ikut menjebak Bulat dan menganggapnya sebagai kriminal. Dia melarikan diri dengan Incursio dan bergabung dengan Night Raid. Akhir yang bahagia, hingga dia berkenalan denganku. Ugh, ya sudahlah. Sekarang mari kita lihat orang lain yang mencoba membuat hidupku menderita dengan cara yang dramatis. Aku mesti hati-hati, karena kali ini kita akan membicarakan perempuan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHELSEA**

BADASS LEVEL: 8 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 8 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 9 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 10 dari 10

NAUGHTY LEVEL: 10 dari 10

LOLLIPOPERS LEVEL: 11 dari 10

Sebelumnya, kuperingatkan kau, kita tidak sedang membicarakan klub sepakbola.

Chelsea termasuk anggota 'baru' Night Raid yang ... yah, apa yang harus kutuliskan untuk mendeskripsikan ini? Berbakat (dengan kata lain, kejam). Dia menambah satu orang lagi yang termasuk dalam daftar teratas manusia yang paling sering membuatku dongkol, dalam arti sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya dia pernah membuat dongkol hampir setiap orang, terutama Mine. Mereka memang cocok satu sama lain untuk bersaing memperebutkan gelar Ratu Cerewet. Kedengarannya sebuah kontes yang nggak patut dibanggakan.

Di sisi lain, Chelsea, sebagaimana anggota perempuan Night Raid yang lain, termasuk perhatian. Ia juga memiliki alasan dibalik setiap tindakannya, sekalipun itu kedengaran menyakitkan. Yeah, dia jago dalam urusan itu. Dia juga menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Akame sejak pertama mereka bertemu dan berhasil merayunya dengan memberinya lolipop.

Sama seperti Akame, Chelsea berpakaian seperti anak sekolahan, dengan rok kotak-kotak, dan bandana berpenutup telinga yang berpita. Sekilas dia terlihat seperti cewek biasa yang tidak berbahaya. Tapi kalau kau targetnya yang lengah, dia bisa berubah menjadi naga dan membunuhmu seketika.

Berubah? Yeah, Teigu Chelsea adalah _**Gaea Foundation**_ —yang tidak ada kaitannya samasekali dengan lembaga sosial atau Dewi Bumi dalam mitologi Yunani. Teigu ini berbentuk seperti alat kosmetik (aku tahu. Cocok sekali, kan? Jelas nggak bisa dipakai laki-laki) yang dapat mengubah pemiliknya menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Chelsea bisa saja berubah menjadi batu, burung hantu, tiang lampu, atau mungkin sebatang lolipop, meskipun aku nggak pernah melihatnya berubah jadi benda tidak hidup. Aku yakin ada benda yang tidak bisa ditiru Gaea Foundation, misalnya saja, udara dan air. Sulit dibayangkan, kan?

Yang jelas, Teigu Chelsea amat berguna dalam misi penyamaran dan mendapatkan informasi. Biasanya, dia menyamar sebagai pembantu si target, atau hewan peliharaannya, atau apa saja untuk mendekati target, kemudian mencari kesempatan, dan membunuhnya dengan jarum beracun. Satu tusukan, dan targetnya tereliminasi dari hidup di dunia. Kalau ketahuan? Dia tinggal mengubah diri jadi kodok atau cacing (meskipun aku yakin dia nggak bakal mengubah diri jadi hewan macam itu) lantas melarikan diri. Gampang.

Tapi, kemampuan istimewa Teigu-nya juga membuatku resah. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa tahu kan Chelsea menyamar menjadi Tatsumi dan melakukan segala kejahatan atas namaku. Ketika aku sedang dalam misi (baca: menuruti saran Lubbock) dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyamar menjadi Susanoo untuk mengelabuiku, dan jujur saja, aku tertipu. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengelabui orang lain, termasuk musuh. Karena itulah aku memberinya poin sempurna untuk pertahanan.

Chelsea berasal dari rumah orang kaya yang disebut raja muda. Aku nggak tahu pasti apakah dia bekerja di rumah itu, atau mendapatkan pelatihan akademis atau semacamnya ... seperti itulah. Dia percaya pada tuannya, si raja muda itu, tapi ketika tak sengaja melihat aksi suap si raja, kepercayaannya hilang. Kepercayaannya makin runtuh ketika Chelsea menyaksikan sendiri si raja muda menikmati memburu manusia yang dilepas di hutan sekitar kastilnya. Bayangkan saja melepas beberapa manusia tak berdosa ke hutan kemudian diburu dengan kuda dan pedang. Maksudku, kenapa si raja muda ini nggak memburu tikus-tikus di ladang saja, sih? Lebih menantang dan lebih berguna, kan.

Pokoknya, Chelsea muak dengan si raja. Ia akhirnya pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan menemukan Gaea Foundation, yang merasa memanggilnya untuk menggunakan Teigu itu. Dengan Teigu barunya, cewek oportunis ini membunuh si raja muda dan mendapat sanjungan, serta mengembangkan kepercayaan dirinya untuk mengubah dunia. Sebelum berada di Night Raid, Chelsea sudah lebih dulu bergabung dengan Tentara Revolusioner yang punya markas besar jauh di selatan ibukota.

Kalau bicara soal penampilan, Chelsea bisa dibilang cantik (aku nggak tahu kenapa banyak cewek cantik yang tertarik memasuki dunia peralgojoan). Tapi, kalau ada diantara kalian yang berniat pedekate dengannya, kusarankan untuk buang mimpi kalian jauh-jauh. Begini saja, kalau kalian benar-benar ingin mengesankan Chelsea, kalian lebih baik bersikap acuh tak acuh pada sesama manusia, seriuslah dikit, dan bicarakanlah strategi dengan sempurna. Jangan kebanyakan tingkah. Mungkin saja tindakan itu akan membuat dia tertarik padamu. Mungkin saja.

Aku minta maaf, soalnya aku memang sering gagal paham tentang isi otak kaum hawa. Contohnya saja, seseorang yang pertama kali meletakkan dad— _tangan_ nya di pundakku untuk bergabung dengan Night Raid.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LEONE**

BADASS LEVEL: 10 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 10 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 8 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 9 dari 10

WILD LEVEL: 10 dari 10

DRUNK LEVEL: 12 dari 10

Sebenarnya aku agak malas menceritakan bagian ini, tapi kalau begitu, Onee-san bakal membunuhku dengan satu tinju maut bercakarnya. Jadi, mari kita mulai! Leone bagaikan singa betina di Night Raid. Maksudku, kau tahu kan, singa betina lebih mahir berburu dan lebih lincah dibanding singa jantan. Secara umum, mereka lebih berbahaya. Leone juga sama seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, rambutnya kuning, jadi entah kenapa nama itu terasa bukan sebagai julukan, melainkan gambaran atau deskripsi umum.

Aku mendengar suara tangan dikeretak di belakangku. Sepertinya dia bersiap menghajarku, jadi akan kupercepat. Waktu Tatsumi polos masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang organisasi pembunuh dan baru didepak (maksudku, aku _benar-benar_ didepak) dari pendaftaran tentara kerajaan, Leone adalah orang pertama yang kutemui yang mau membantuku, dalam arti lain. Dia memaksaku mentraktir minum dan aku dengan bodohnya menyerahkan semua uangku padanya. Dia bilang dia mengenal seseorang yang bisa membuatku naik pangkat dengan cepat, jadi aku masuk lubang jebakan begitu saja. Bahkan sampai sekarang, entah kenapa aku tidak berselera menagih hutang padanya. Tapi, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Leone, sebab kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Night Raid dan berkecimpung di dunia pembunuhan. Makasih, Onee-chan yang sadis.

Bicara soal sadis, Leone pantas diikutkan dengannya. Cara membunuhnya? Brutal. Dia tinju lawannya, dia cakar lawannya, dalam kasus ekstrem, dia bisa saja menggigit lawannya. Teigu miliknya bernama _**Hyakuju Oka: Raioneru**_. Teigu tersebut berbentuk seperti sabuk, dan kekuatannya adalah mengubah manusia menjadi binatang—ralat, menjadi setengah binatang, atau mungkin tiga perempat binatang. Kau akan dapati indera penciuman, pengelihatan, dan pendengaran meningkat berkali-kali lipat, jadi kau bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi musuh. Sebagai hasil lain, kuku Leone berubah jadi cakar, dan kekuatan fisiknya juga meningkat. Efek samping lainnya adalah kau merasakan goyangan kecil dari benda berbulu panjang di pantatmu—tada! Sebuah ekor!

Teigu Raioneru mentransformasikan tubuh Leone menjadi singa. Kenapa singa? Entahlah. Mungkin si perancang ingin memberikan kesan yang menakutkan dan buas banget. Coba saja dia merancang transformasi ... katakan saja, celurut. Apa yang mengerikan dari celurut? Lalu kenapa bukan elang saja? Elang kan, juga binatang yang menakjubkan. Mungkin Raioneru akan menjumpai modifikasi sayap. (Sebenarnya ada Teigu lain yang membuat penggunanya punya sayap dan bisa terbang, tapi aku tidak akan membahas itu. Dia bukan anggota Night Raid).

Meskipun begitu, sekedar mengetahui Leone menguasai Raioneru sudah hebat. Dia bisa mencium bau kue keju yang kau sembunyikan di bawah seprai berlapis lima di kamarmu. Dia bisa melihat kau sedang makan es krim dari jarak ratusan meter. Dia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik sesemakan yang kau timbulkan saat kau ingin mengintipnya mandi atas saran Lubbock (maafkan aku, Lubbock. Tapi, itu benar, lho). Kemampuan lain yang diberikan Teigu itu—kemampuan yang menurutku paling fantastis dari semuanya, adalah regenerasi super. Kalau kau tak sengaja memotong tangan Leone saat latihan pedang, jangan khawatir! Lengan tersebut akan menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. Jahit saja potongannya ke lengannya, dalam hitungan hari lengan itu terlihat tidak pernah putus. Tentu saja, itu berlaku kalau kau adalah sahabat baiknya (macam aku, misalnya). Dia mungkin akan menghadiahimu bogem yang bengkaknya tidak hilang seminggu.

Mau tahu caranya agar kau bisa langsung dianggap Leone onee-san sebagai teman? Gampang. Belikan saja dia sebotol besar sake berkualitas terbaik. Kemungkinan besar akan menguras tabungannmu, tapi khasiatnya sepandan. Leone bakal melindungimu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya. Aku juga secara pribadi heran bukan main, karena cewek itu termasuk pemabuk berat yang tidak pernah mabuk. Dia sanggup menghabiskan segelas sake ukuran 2.500 ml dengan beberapa tenggak, dan dia nggak hanya melakukan itu sekali sehari. Bagi Leone, sake sudah seperti nasi. Lebih anehnya lagi, tubuhnya baik-baik saja selama itu. Entah itu termasuk efek samping Teigu-nya atau memang dari awal tubuhnya sudah kebal terhadap serangan alkohol, jadi dia nggak pernah teler parah banget. Karena, kau tahu kan, binatang buas saja sudah mengerikan. Binatang buas yang mabuk? Jangan tanya.

Bicara soal asal-usul, Leone adalah yang paling misterius di Night Raid. Aku nggak begitu tahu dari mana dia berasal, tapi dia mengatakan dia berasal dari semacam pemukiman kumuh yang miskin. Dia dibesarkan di sana, jadi fisiknya kuat. Mungkin setelah melihat kekejaman ibukota kerajaan, dia memutuskan bergabung dengan Tentara Revolusioner yang berbuntut pada Night Raid. Satu-satunya orang yang kuketahui dengan pasti sejarah masa lalunya adalah si pengguna benang, Lubbock.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LUBBOCK**

BADASS LEVEL: 9 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 10 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 9 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 9 dari 10

KAMPRET LEVEL: 12 dari 10

PERVY LEVEL: 11 dari 10

Sebelumnya sudah disinggung beberapa kali di atas, bahwa Lubbock adalah anggota termesum diantara semua Night Raid. Maafkan aku Bung, tapi aku tidak boleh berbohong pada kandidat anggota kita. Baiklah, kupikir kau tidak butuh bukti lebih banyak. Berhubung kami di Night Raid punya lumayan banyak cewek cantik, Lubbock beranggapan ini adalah pekerjaan terbaik di dunia.

Lubbock sering tertangkap basah mengintip saat para gadis sedang mandi, meskipun bersembunyi adalah salah satu keahliannya. Dia juga tidak akan terlalu keberatan jika markas Night Raid mendapatkan serangan malam tiba-tiba, sebab dalam keadaan darurat begitu, dia jadi bisa melihat cewek-cewek berpiama menghunus senjata mereka dan berkelebat bagai bayangan hidup. Tapi, dalam beberapa kasus, Lubbock mengandalkan teman (misalnya aku) untuk melaksanakan misi suci ini. Dia hanya menyuruhku menceritakan apa yang kulihat; ini berlaku untuk target yang biasanya marah besar jika ketahuan diintip, sebut saja, Chelsea. Meskipun demikian, pria ini bisa marah bukan main jika mengetahui perempuan dijadikan objek siksaan. Kalau dia mengetahuimu senang mempermainkan perempuan, dia akan dengan senang hati mengiris jantungmu.

Cowok berrambut hijau yang selalu menyandang _goggle_ merah serta jaket hijau tipis ini berkilah bahwa semua kegiatan seperti yang tersebut di atas adalah 'kebutuhan' baginya, atau mungkin semacam naluri hidup yang sulit dikekang. Sudahlah, mari kita bicarakan hal lain dari pria ini. Bagaimana kalau senjatanya? Teigu milik Lubbock adalah _**Senpen Banka: Crosstail**_. Teigu itu berupa gulungan benang di belakang pinggangnya yang terhubung ke sarung tangan dengan cakar mekanis yang dapat mengeluarkan benang-benang dari kelima jarinya, menggunakan piringan pengatur di punggung tangannya untuk melakukan hampir apapun yang dia kehendaki.

Kau mungkin berpikir, _Apa istimewanya dengan gulungan benang? Mengalihkan perhatian kucing buas?_

Nah, Bung, Crosstail terbuat dari benang yang dikreasikan dengan bulu dari sejenis monster yang amat tangguh. Benang tersebut sekeras metal, setajam silet, dapat digunakan untuk mengikat, memotong, mengiris, membuat kulit memar, menjebak, atau melakukan trik sulap dan berjalan di atas tali. Lubbock selalu punya bakat sebagai seorang komedian dan senang jadi pusat perhatian. Karena itulah, cowok-cowok keren, pastikan kalian tidak begitu mencolok saat hendak bergabung ke Night Raid. Posisi Lubbock sudah direbut oleh Su-san sebelumnya, dan aku nggak yakin dia ikhlas menerima jadi peringkat ketiga.

Kemampuan Teigu Crosstail miliknya memang dapat diandalkan. Lubbock paling sering diperintah Bos untuk memasang jebakan, terutama di sekitar markas. Meskipun dia berada jauh dari jebakannya, dia bakal tahu kalau ada yang mengenainya, meskipun tidak tahu pasti siapa atau benda apa yang terperangkap. Dia pernah dibuat frustasi karena dia mengira telah menangkap seorang penjahat, ternyata setelah diperiksa, yang tertangkap adalah roda kereta kuda. Lubbock juga cukup kreatif dalam memanfaatkan benang-benang Crosstail, bukan hanya untuk menyerang, tapi juga bertahan. Ia dapat melilit perut atau dadanya dengan lapisan benang agar tampak seperti armor, dan mengikat benang-benang itu untuk membentuk hal menakutkan lainnya, seperti misalnya ... tombak.

Meskipun telah disinggung berkali-kali bahwa Lubbock adalah pengintip sejati, dia ternyata memiliki cinta sejati juga. Masa? Sungguh. Kuberi kau waktu sejam untuk menebak-nebaknya.

Baiklah, aku kasihan padamu, jadi lebih baik kuberitahukan saja. Alasan terbesar Lubbock bergabung di Night Raid adalah karena bos kami, Najenda-san. Hal ini menuntunku untuk menceritakan kisah masa lalunya. Lubbock pada awalnya adalah anak keempat dari seorang bangsawan kaya, jadi dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tak cukup hanya kaya, dia juga berbakat sejak kecil. Lubbock menjuarai turnamen futsal kotanya saat dia berusia delapan tahun, memecahkan rekor 'Pensil Tegak di Hidung selama 75 jam' saat usianya sembilan tahun, dan menjuarai Olimpiade Sains sebanyak tiga kali. Kehidupan jadi terasa membosankan baginya, sampai Jenderal Najenda—waktu itu dia masih jenderal—tiba di kotanya. Lubbock langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tentara kerajaan di bawah komando Najenda-san. Ketika bosnya mengetahui kebusukan kerajaan dan pergi ke Tentara Revolusioner, Lubbock meninggalkan surat yang isinya menyatakan bahwa dia sudah mati.

Semua itu demi cinta sejatinya. Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap dia bisa melamar bos kami. Lubbock sudah punya usaha toko buku dan sedang berusaha mengembangkannya jadi waralaba nasional. Di luar penampilannya, dialah orang paling berjiwa kewirausahaan di Night Raid.

Uh, yeah. Kalau cowok yang sedang kita bicarakan ini mempunyai lapangan untuk menghasilkan uang sendiri, aku tahu siapa di Night Raid yang bisa dalam sekejap menghabiskan uang. Kuperkenalkan pada kalian penembak jitu berrambut merah jambu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MINE**

BADASS LEVEL: 10 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 10 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 10 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 9 dari 10

FUSSY LEVEL: 12 dari 10

TSUNDERE LEVEL: 11 dari 10

Aku harus menceritakan cewek ini mulai dari mana?

Namanya saja sudah membingungkan. Pada beberapa kesempatan, aku melihat mereka menulisnya 'Mine' di kesempatan lain, ada yang menulis 'Mein'. Apapun namanya, dia tetap salah satu cewek paling cerewet yang pernah kutemui, selain Sayo. Hiks.

Maaf, yang barusan itu membuatku baper. Ayo lanjut. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, Mine adalah salah satu yang tercerewet di Night Raid. Dia juga tidak suka diremehkan orang lain, jadi ketika Chelsea bergabung ... yah. Aku harus membiasakan telingaku dengan pekikan-pekikan perang diantara mereka berdua. Beruntungnya, Mine entah bagaimana bisa akrab dengan Sheele, anggota kami yang paling pemalu dan pendiam. Mungkin mereka berdua saling melengkapi. Di awal-awal keanggotaanku sebagai Night Raid, Mine banyak memberikan komentar (baca: ejekan). Dia hebat dalam memanas-manasi orang, apalagi membunuhnya. Jadi jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang serba merah jambu. Norak.

Aku harus berhati-hati menuliskan segala hal tentang cewek merah jambu ini, sebab meskipun kurasa dia tidak akan mengakuinya, kami berpacaran sejak Insiden Jalan Damai. Meskipun Mine punya segudang sifat buruk (yang mana dia akan memberiku satu tembakan tiap aku menyebutkan satu sifat buruknya) tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Mine sebenarnya amat peduli dengan rekan-rekan pembunuhnya, terutama menyangkut masalah perempuan.

Teigu-nya merupakan spesialis pertempuran jarak jauh, _**Roman Hodai: Pumpkin**_. Sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menamainya begitu. Mungkin 'Watermelon' entah kenapa kedengaran lucu alih-alih sangar, dan 'Apple' kedengarannya seperti nama merek gadget. Mungkin karena labu sering diukir jadi seram saat Halloween. Tentu saja, Pumpkin adalah senjata yang seram. Aku sendiri pernah hampir terbunuh oleh senjata itu beberapa kali. Teigu itu pada dasarnya adalah senapan yang memanfaatkan energi spiritual penggunanya untuk kemudian melepaskan tembakan, entah itu peluru cahaya, rentetan tembakan, atau ledakan dahsyat, dan dapat mengenai jarak yang sangat jauh. Mine bisa menembak apel di kepalamu yang terikat ke pohon dari jarak dua kilometer segampang kau melempar nilai ulanganmu yang jelek ke tempat sampah. Sekaligus menghancurkan pohonnya.

Pumpkin juga tak hanya terfokus pada kekuatannya sebagai sniper, melainkan dapat menembakkan energi kuning dahsyat seperti bazoka, atau menyemburkan banyak peluru dalam jarak menengah seperti senapan artileri. Selain itu, semakin penggunanya terpojok, maka daya ledaknya akan semakin kuat. Aku pribadi tidak mau mencoba mengetesnya. Mine sangat unggul dalam pertempuran jarak jauh, tapi dia lemah kalau harus berhadapan satu lawan satu di jarak dekat. Karena itulah waktu pertama kali bertugas dengannya, aku merelakan diri (baca: dimanfaatkan) untuk menahan target terakhir selagi dia menembak. Dia menghanguskan sebagian rambut di ubun-ubunku setelah itu. Benar-benar sniper tingkat madya.

Omong-omong, Mine berasal dari wilayah dekat perbatasan barat. Dia blasteran orang asing, jadi penduduk sekitar tidak menerima dan mengucilkannya. Dia bilang sendiri bahwa masa kecilnya sangat tragis. Tetapi, Tentara Revolusi dan orang-orang asing di bagian barat adalah sekutunya. Setelah ibukota memiliki memimpin baru, perbatasan dibuka dan letak geografis tidak begitu menjadi permasalahan. Karena sudah mengetahui sendiri betapa pahitnya dikucilkan orang, Mine bertekad untuk memberantas kejadian macam itu, mendapatkan banyak upah, dan hidup MEWAH.

Hehe. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin dia bukan orang yang suka melakukan sesuatu dengan pamrih.

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Karena aku sudah terikat kontrak dengannya, kalau kau mau melihat romansa kami, lihat saja di komiknya, oke? Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan tenda dan salju outdoor. Yah, pokoknya itu adalah hari-hari yang indah sebagai sesama pembunuh. Dia sering mendikteku, seperti misalnya, "Tatsumi, kau itu pacarku, jadi kau harusnya begini-begitu!" Untungnya sebagian besar Night Raid memaklumi kami berdua. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak begitu kumengerti, yaitu kegiatannya memboroskan uang (baca: belanja) aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin kalau kau menggeledah lemari pakaiannya, kau cuma akan menemukan pakaian berwarna pink. Di sisi lain, kayaknya dandanan Mine adalah dandanan paling modis dari semua anggota Night Raid. Bukan seragam sekolahan ala Chelsea dan Akame, tapi juga bukan baju yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Hobi belanjanya sekilas mengingatkanku pada Aria, putri yang sebelumnya mengizinkanku menginap di rumahnya.

Aku nggak berani menulis lebih banyak. Alangkah bijaknya kalau kau sebaiknya menyaksikan semuanya sendiri. _Well_ , sekarang saatnya kita beralih ke pria—eh, ke seseorang yang membuat ini semua terwujud, Bos Najenda.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NAJENDA**

BADASS LEVEL: 10 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 9 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 8 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 8 dari 10

CHARM LEVEL: 10 dari 10

BOSS LEVEL: 12 dari 10

Jujur, saat pertama kali aku melihat orang ini, kukira dia laki-laki.

Kemudian, saat melihat tangan kanannya, kukira dia semacam prajurit mekanis yang termodifikasi.

Akhirnya, saat aku melihatnya secara keseluruhan, dia adalah perempuan ... benar kan? Yah. Lubbock akan menghajarku kalau aku tidak menulis hal-hal yang hebat mengenai sosok panutan kita yang satu ini, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Kenakan kacamata, jaket pelindung, dan obat anti alergimu. Kita akan melanjutkan ke bagian yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan.

Orang inilah otak sesungguhnya dibalik Night Raid. Orang yang mendirikan organisasi berlambang burung hantu bermata tajam yang khusus membunuh pada malam hari, memiliki markas yang tersembunyi dibalik pegunungan di empat penjuru dunia, serta memiliki koneksi yang bagus dan luas dari kalangan Tentara Revolusioner, mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin penyerbuan dan pengumpulan informasi dari organisasi rahasia. Untuk permulaannya, aku ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalu jenderal ini. Dia dulu bekerja untuk kerajaan, bahkan sempat menjadi rekan jenderal paling garang, paling kejam, paling sadis, paling keji, paling dingin, sekaligus paling (uhk!) seksi, jengjeng! Jenderal Esdeath!

Aku pribadi punya pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan dengan manusia itu, jadi kita kesampingkan saja. Jenderal Najenda merupakan rekan Jenderal Esdeath, dan mereka sering ditugaskan bersama-sama ke suatu daerah konflik. Nah, lama-lama, Najenda mulai merasakan ketidakberesan di pihak tentara kerajaan, terutama setelah melihat Esdeath begitu menikmati pembantaian demi pembantaian yang dilakukannya. Dia menganggap manusia seolah mainan tidak bernyawa. Prinsip Esdeath sangat sederhana: yang kuatlah yang bertahan hidup. Aku tahu, kedengarannya seperti hukum rimba. Najenda tidak setuju terhadap jenderal es itu, tapi dia tidak berani mengutarakannya langsung karena ... kalau kau sudah bertemu Tante Es itu sendiri, kau akan mengerti maksudku.

Jadi, intinya Jenderal Najenda memihak pada Tentara Revolusi, meskipun waktu itu baru diam-diam. Kemudian, ketika akhirnya dia terang-terangan mengaku pada Esdeath bahwa caranya membantai terlalu keji (mungkin juga tidak begitu kreatif) Najenda memutuskan untuk berbalik haluan, dan hasilnya, mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan hingga kini. Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa bertarung melawan salah satu pengguna Teigu terkuat tanpa kehilangan sesuatu, dan Bos kami kehilangan tangan kanan serta mata kanannya, yang hingga kini digantikan oleh lengan kanan mirip robot cyborg, sementara mata kanannya ditutupi penutup kayak bajak laut.

Meskipun penampilannya sangar begitu, Najenda sesungguhnya cukup baik. Dia tidak pernah mengedepankan kekerasan ... kecuali kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tentang umur atau berat badannya. Percaya atau tidak, Bos sendiri pernah memberitahuku dia masih di pertengahan dua puluh, sementara Esdeath bahkan lebih muda. Saat itu aku menyeletuk, "Wow, Bos. Aku tidak mengira kau begitu muda."

Dan dia meninjuku dengan tangan besinya.

Selain itu, tidak peduli kau pikir seberapa mirip Bos dengan laki-laki, jangan pernah menyinggung itu di hadapannya, atau kau berakhir dengan benjolan raksasa di kepalamu. Omong-omong, Najenda tidak begitu top dalam hal pertempuran, tapi kalau masalah menyusun strategi dan mengintimidasi musuh, dia ahlinya. Prediksinya sangat tepat, jadi kusarankan kecuali kau dapat A+ dalam navigasi dan strategi, lebih baik jangan mendebatnya saat merumuskan strategi menyerang target. Selain itu, Bos juga memiliki Teigu makhluk hidup yang dinamakan Susanoo. Kita akan bahas mengenai pria kalem itu nanti. Bos sendiri berkata bahwa si Teigu ini sebelumnya berada dalam kondisi tertidur, tapi merespon kedatangannya. Bos menganggap hal itu terjadi karena dia punya DAYA TARIK.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Lubbock cemburu buta pada Su-san. Sekarang, mari kita beralih ke anggota paling pemalu, kalem, sekaligus baik hati di organisasi suram ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SHEELE**

BADASS LEVEL: 9 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 9 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 10 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 9 dari 10

POLITE LEVEL: 10 dari 10

KIND LEVEL: 12 dari 10

Sudah kuberitahu bahwa Sheele adalah anggota terramah (kalau bisa dibilang begitu), terkalem, dan paling baik hati di Night Raid?

Sudah kuberitahu bahwa Sheele adalah (satu-satunya) teman dekat Mine?

Sudah kuberitahu bahwa Sheele hampir tidak becus melakukan pekerjaan apapun? Belum? Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kita mulai dari deskripsi umum saja. Sheele sebenarnya orang baik. Dia mau melakukan apa saja kalau kau menyuruhnya. Cuma, kusarankan, sebaiknya kau menyuruh orang yang lebih ahli di bidangnya. Kau ingin menebang pohon untuk membuat jungkat-jungkit? Panggil saja Bulat. Kau mau berburu binatang buas? Panggil saja Akame. Kau mau pergi ke toko grosir tapi tidak tahu memilih barang yang bagus? Panggil saja Mine.

Serius, aku tahu Sheele memang baik, tapi kebaikannya tidak diikuti bakat. Saat memasak, dia membakar daging hingga membuat Akame ... kesal. Saat bersih-bersih, ia terlalu banyak menuang cairan ke pel dan membuat lantai licin. Saat belanja, ia malah membeli gula bukannya garam. Saat mencuci, ia tak sengaja menggiling Mine ke dalam cucian—entah kenapa aku nggak keberatan dengan kejadian terakhir. Tapi, di sisi lain, Sheele cukup kreatif jika dia menginginkannya. Ia pernah melatihku dan dia menyuruhku berenang melawan arus di sungai ... dengan baju besi. Kebayang nggak sesulit apa?

Aku tahu persis, Sheele tidak bisa terpisahkan dengan kacamatanya. Kalau kau mengisenginya dengan menyembunyikan kacamatanya, aku yakin dia akan mengalami hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya, tapi kalau kau mengembalikannya pun, aku ragu dia akan marah. Yang akan marah kalau hal itu terjadi ... mungkin sobat merah jambunya. Meskipun kikuk di hampir semua hal, sama seperti anggota Night Raid yang lain, Sheele punya Teigu yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan, _**Banbutsu Ryodan: Extase**_. Teigu ini berbentuk gunting bergambar panda. Aku tahu kedengarannya imut, tapi tunggu dulu. Teigu ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong semua yang ada di dunia ini menjadi dua. Jadi, gunting super milik Sheele bisa dengan mudah memenggal tiang listrik, memecahkan kacang almond, membelah kerang abalon, dan mengeksekusi kucing yang mencuri lauk makan siangmu. Memotong kepala orang? Bukan masalah.

Karena begitu kerasnya, Extase juga dapat digunakan sebagai pertahanan, seperti perisai berbentuk gunting yang bisa beralih fungsi dalam sekejap. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak meminjam Extase dari Sheele untuk menggunting kertas. Itu ... itu sedikit kebesaran, kau tahu. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihat Sheele melakukan itu. Kalau kau masih ingin bukti seberapa baik hatinya dia, dia pasti akan berusaha mati-matian menghiburmu dikala kau bermuram durja. Dia melakukan hal yang sama saat aku menangisi Sayo dan Ieyasu. Sheele punya niat yang tulus, cuma seringkali dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi tentu saja, dia yang paling penyayang diantara kami. Dia tidak pernah luput mengingatkan kami untuk sikat gigi sehabis makan, merapikan tempat tidur, dan khusus bagi para lelaki, jangan pernah berusaha masuk ke kamar Mine sekedar untuk membangunkannya. Dia juga cukup sopan, buktinya Sheele selalu meminta maaf pada korban yang baru dibunuhnya, seperti, "Hei, aku kemari untuk membunuhmu! Jangan bergerak, ya, ini nggak akan sakit! Aduh, banyak sekali darah! Aku minta maaf sudah mengakhiri hidupmu!"

Cewek ini dibesarkan di distrik di pusat kota, dan ketika menginjak remaja, dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Tetapi karena 'keahlian khusus'nya, dia selalu ditertawakan dan berakhir dengan proses PHK. Sebagian orang menganggapnya gila. Yah, orang baik memang hampir selalu mengalami nasib buruk. Tapi kemudian, Sheele bertemu dengan cewek lain yang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai masalah, tidak peduli kesalahan apapun yang dibuatnya. Saat itulah dia merasa bahagia.

Akhir ceritanya tidak sampai di situ. Suatu hari, mantan pacar temannya 'berkunjung' ke rumahnya dengan tatapan membunuh (kau tahu maksudku) lelaki berengsek itu mulai mencekik teman Sheele. Karena tidak begitu paham apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi dia meraih pisau dan ... yah, kau sudah bisa menebak sebelum aku menceritakannya. Singkatnya, cowok itu mati, dan teman Sheele terkejut karena cewek berkacamata yang pemalu ternyata menyimpan 'bakat alami' yang mengerikan. Insiden itu dianggap Sheele sebagai pembelaan diri, tapi beberapa hari kemudian, teman-teman si lelaki menghadangnya dan berniat membalas dendam. Apa yang dilakukan Sheele? Tentu saja, dia kembali mengambil pisau dan membunuh mereka satu-persatu! Tunjukkan siapa bosnya!

Benar-benar lemah lembut, cewek berkacamata itu.

Pada akhirnya, aku nggak tahu bagaimana dia bergabung dengan Night Raid. Mungkin ia tak sengaja bertemu Mine dan mereka memutuskan untuk 'mendaftar' bersama-sama. Mungkin dia tersesat ke markas Night Raid karena kecerobohannya, diancam, kemudian menjadi member. Mungkin dia menyadari bakat alaminya dan melihat kebusukan kerajaan, lantas direkrut Tentara Revolusioner. Secara pribadi, aku lebih suka teori ketiga, mungkin karena memang seperti itu jalannya. Yang lebih tidak kuketahui tentang masa lalu adalah salah satu anggota terganteng kita, Susanoo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SUSANOO**

BADASS LEVEL: 9 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 11 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 10 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 10 dari 10

NEAT LEVEL: 12 dari 10

POPULAR LEVEL: 10 dari 10

Kuperingatkan kalian, kita nggak sedang membicarakan mitologi Jepang. Tutup buku sejarah kalian! Kalau kalian merasa pernah mendengar namanya di salah satu animanga terkenal, bukan itu juga yang kubicarakan. Tapi oke, kurasa Su-san memang 'dibuat' berdasarkan dewa mitologi Jepang yang terkenal itu.

Kalian mungkin mengataiku tidak sopan sebab hal barusan. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, Susanoo adalah sebuah Teigu yang awalnya dikembangkan untuk tugas pengawalan. Nama lengkapnya _**Denko Sekka: Susanoo**_ , tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Susanoo atau Su-san. Dia nggak keberatan dipanggil begitu. Jadi, sebenarnya Susanoo bukan manusia sungguhan, melainkan Teigu makhluk hidup. Sejauh ini aku baru mengenal sedikit tipe Teigu makhluk hidup, tapi Susanoo adalah yang terbaik dari mereka semua. Meskipun dia mungkin terkesan kaku, dia asyik diajak latihan bareng, berburu, atau sekedar menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. Soalnya, menurutku Susanoo cukup cakep. KUTEKANKAN pada kalian, AKU BUKAN HOMO. Titik. Meskipun dia Teigu organisme, kami selalu menganggapnya pria yang bisa diandalkan, bukan sekedar alat.

Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tampak acak-acakan, rambut tipe _kebetulan aku belum cukur dua bulan, tapi tetap keren kan?_ Dengan dagu tegas, sepasang tanduk di kepala (iya, itu tanduk) pakaian kimono putih yang modis, serta senjata berbentuk seperti tombak bersamsak yang dapat mengeluarkan pisau putar. Susanoo sangat kuat dalam perkelahian fisik jarak dekat dan menengah, bahkan menghadapi sepasukan mayat hidup. Susanoo bahkan cukup tangguh untuk melempar cowok seberat tuna sirip biru segampang atlet pelempar bisbol profesional. Secara, dia itu Teigu, jadi dia tidak bisa mati, kecuali kalau kau menghancurkan intinya. Jika kau melakukannya, kujamin Bos akan menguncimu dalam lemari sapu selama sebulan.

Su-san memiliki reaksi yang cepat, menjadikannya tak terkalahkan dalam pertempuran. Kalau itu masih belum cukup, dia cakap memasak, membangun rumah, menggambar desain, apa saja yang kau butuhkan dalam tugas pengawalan! Ia bisa menyediakan lebih dari seratus piring masakan kesukaanmu, mencucikan semua baju yang kotor, dan membangun rumah impian dari bahan-bahan organik. Susanoo awalnya berada di markas besar Tentara Revolusioner jauh di sebelah selatan ibukota kerajaan, dan dia merespon kedatangan Bos dan otomatis menjadi miliknya. Karena Su-san adalah Teigu tipe organisme, dia bisa bergerak sendiri dan beban yang diterima penggunanya jadi sedikit. Su-san sendiri bilang, Najenda terlihat seperti master terdahulunya. Entah karena master terdahulunya itu memang punya daya tarik atau karena dia pada dasarnya memang seorang lelak—

 **BUAGGHH!**

Ouch. Yang barusan itu sakit sekali. Baiklah, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Susanoo memiliki kartu as tersembunyi, _Oku no Ten_ yang disebut pengaktifan luar biasa. Bos pernah melakukannya waktu melawan musuh-musuh kuat yang sama-sama menggunakan Teigu. Dalam mode tersebut, dia mirip Susanoo dalam legenda, soalnya dia bisa memunculkan _Ame no Murakumo_ , pedang yang dapat membelah sebuah gedung dengan sekali tebasan, juga _Yata no Kagami_ atau Cermin Yata, yang mampu memantulkan semua serangan musuh. Dia memang hebat. Susanoo dapat diaktifkan untuk melakukan _Oku no Ten_ sebanyak tiga kali, tapi itu bisa menguras energi hidup pemiliknya. Memang ada risiko untuk setiap kekuatan besar.

Tentu saja, Susanoo juga punya satu sisi yang ... ehm, sedikit merepotkan. Dia SANGAT menyukai kerapian dan keteraturan. Kalau kau membiarkan tempat tidurmu berantakan, dia pasti merapikannya. Kalau kau membiarkan mainan Lego-mu berserakan setelah kau selesai, dia akan memasukkan mereka kembali ke wadahnya. Kalau kau menyisakan sebutir nasi atau setetes air di piring atau gelasmu, dia pasti berkomentar. Dia juga tidak suka bila sesuatu tidak digunakan sebagaimana mestinya, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mencampur Coca Cola dengan permen Mentos di hadapannya. Dia pernah merapikan rambut Mine di tengah peperangan. Dia pernah merapikan kemejaku. Dia pernah mencomot sebutir nasi dari pipi Akame sambil menangani ikan raksasa berekor kapak. Dia memang multitalenta.

Dan akhirnya, tiba saatnya untuk membicarakan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TATSUMI**

BADASS LEVEL: 8 dari 10

STRENGTH LEVEL: 9 dari 10

WEAPON LEVEL: 8 dari 10

DEFENSE LEVEL: 8 dari 10

HAREM LEVEL: 11 dari 10

HEROIC LEVEL: 12 dari 10

Membandingkan poin di atas dengan poin-poin sebelumnya sungguh membuatku minder. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, BUKAN AKU yang menulis poin-poin itu. Aku nggak berhak menghakimi diriku sendiri. Aku akan menceritakan sendiri sebagian kisahku yang mengenaskan ini, kemudian kupersilakan padamu untuk menyimpulkannya.

Aku, bersama dua temanku Ieyasu dan Sayo, berasal dari pedesaan bersalju yang jauh dari ibukota kerajaan. Kami bertekad mengubah kehidupan desa kami yang miskin dengan merantau ke kota, menjadi orang sukses, dan mengirim uang ke desa. Sesederhana itu. Kenyataan berkehendak lain, karena kami terpisah di jalan berkat serangan bandit, dan aku meneruskan perjalanan ke ibukota tanpa mereka berdua. Setelah sampai di ibukota dan ditendang dari tempat perekrutan prajurit, aku ditipu oleh ... yah, kalian bisa tebak itu siapa. Ketika uangku habis, aku ditawari untuk menginap di rumah salah satu keluarga kaya, yang ternyata telah menangkap Sayo dan Ieyasu untuk disiksa. Akhirnya aku MEMBUNUH putri saudagar kaya itu, dan sebagai akibatnya, Night Raid merekrutku.

Aku sendiri cuma bersenjatakan sebilah pedang bermata dua, boro-boro Teigu. Karir awalku merangkak sebagai pesuruh Akame di dapur, memasak selagi dia mencicipi makanan. Kemudian aku menjadi bawahan Mine, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kini, aku sudah merasa Night Raid seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku nggak akan bercerita banyak tentang diriku. Kau mau bergabung dengan keluargaku juga, Night Raid? Terlepas dari apakah kau seorang psikopat tulen atau hanya ingin membuktikan diri, organisasi ini adalah tempat yang pas buatmu. Kami akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, seperti apapun wujudmu! Karena percayalah, masih banyak orang yang lebih sinting dan lebih aneh darimu di luar sana, bahkan di dalam organisasi ini.

Kami tunggu kedatanganmu sebagai member baru Night Raid!

.

.

.

 _Yeah,_ well _... kurasa aku sudah cukup penat. Berhubung malam ini aku tidak kebagian tugas, aku bisa menyelesaikan buku panduan ini pada kalian yang ingin mendaftar ke organisasi hebat kami, atau sekedar ingin kepo. Sebab, apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membunuh manusia-manusia korup dalam kegelapan? Itu seperti tawaran libur akhir pekan yang asyik._

 _Baiklah, sekarang aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Aku yakin Akame sudah menunggu di dapur, dan jika mereka kembali selagi makan malam belum siap, si cewek merah jambu bakal menembakku. Aku pergi dulu!_

 _ **-Suatu malam di markas besar-**_

 _ **-Tatsumi-**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Night Raid Guidebook selesai! Kami harap ini cukup membantu bagi kalian, para pembunuh pemula, dan menghindarkan kalian—atau setidaknya meminimalisir—luka sayat, tembak, hangus, atau benjol yang kalian dapatkan. Selalu waspada di malam hari, para pembaca!**

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
